leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery OC
Summary Story The Mystery is an alien sent to another Planet known as Earth. He never knew why but all he knew was he was there for a reason. He awoke when his ship crashed on Earth. He remembered nothing. He came out to find a city near by. He went to go see if he could find his reason on being on Earth. He found a very nice upbeat town. Everyone seemed to be happy. The Mystery walked around not getting to much attention as his form was around the same just being a bit taller than most. Then he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a gang assaulting a family. This gang was known as B.A.D or Bad @$$ Dudes. The leader comes up and starts demanding people to put all their money in a case he threw out. Mystery for some reason did not like this. So the gang realizing he wouldn't and he didn't even have money. They attacked him. As if it was nature to him he swung his arm creating. Waves of a dark material that sent some People flying. Another sneaks behind him and hits him in the back. But no reaction but him turning. Mystery with a lift of his finger summoned dark blades from the ground impaling him. The gang leader not to worried pulled out a gun and fired at him. But the bullets kinda melted on contact with his jacket. The Mystery lifted him telepathically and pulled him up face to face. Then with a single look his soul was being sucked out. Darkness came out of his mouth, ears, and eyes. A soul destroyer. The rest of the gang that wasn't hit by his blast ran away. The people starting thanking him asking his name and asking how he did that. But he could not respond. It seemed that he couldn't talk. But standing looking how he protected this town. This must be why he is here. Personality The Mystery is a tall, dark, and silent person. Though he may look intimidating, he is pretty friendly. Powers and Stats Tier: A-3 Name: The Mystery Origin: '''OC '''Gender: None Age: 63848263 Powers and Abilities: The Mystery has many attacks he can do. He can summon darkness where ever he is to use as whatever he really wants. They have never been destroyed. He can clone himself as many times as he can. He also can melt into the ground as a Shadow. With a look he can remove your soul in an extremely painful way. It rips out of your body. He must however have you in his grip for a few seconds. He can stare into your soul to see weaknesses and strike terror in you. He is one heck of a brawler. And his darkness which again can really make anything from swords to a barrier to protect him. He also is a brawler. He has mastered 94 percent of martial arts. And knows every pressure point a normal human body has. He can come back from even just a handful of Darkness. it takes him a bit but he can come back. For him to be full powered it usually takes 30 minutes. He also can make multiple other bodies. He can use this to help escape situations. He often will have a hand full of Darkness ready to retreat and just in case his opponent can beat him. Once when a gun was built to destroy him his darkness got away, and after 10 minutes he came back for a sneak attack. Suit:' '''He always has his suit and Gloves on for a reason. If you were to touch him without it the darkness would quickly crawl under your skin and cause a burning sensation everywhere. And it won't leave unless you get us off it using light based healing items or weapons. Adding in this suit Gives some basic protection from light based attacks. It can bounce of 25 percent of light, plasma, and laser attacks Making it hurt less and do less damage. Forms: He has his blood form. When enough blood or whatever something bleeds has been shed whether it's his enemies or himself. He goes blood mode. All his colors swap to being a bloody red. He becomes 19 times himself. And he stays in this form as long as he wants. He doesn't just stay in it forever because it makes him merciless. And The Mystery feels some of his fights can be solved peacefully so often stays away from that form until he feels he can't solve it peacefully. Next is his Jacket removal mode. Now not only does touching him cause the darkness to go under you skin and bring eternal pain. But he becomes more violent, shows no mercy, and can control you on small aspects of you have the darkness under our skin. You see he uses the darkness under your skin To control you like a puppet. If your powerful enough like the Universe Buster known as "The Ultimate Evil" was able to fight back even with it under his skin. You can remove this If you have light based power. However this would take an extreme amount to get rid of it. And it would also have to be constantly in your body until the fight is over or the Darkness still come back. And then there's his final form. His reveal. First a giant inescapable ball goes around you and The Mystery. Then he tears off the small robe. That he has underneath his jacket and you see his true form. With this he becomes Universal buster level. It boost his already boost stats 100 fold. With all his powers from before and his body possession power. He can take over a persons body. He increases his power. And adds one more power. His self-destruct. This Bomb is so powerful That it shakes the very Universe and possibly could destroy one. Adding in the one time he used this. He came back from it. It took him a good week to regain his body and powers, and another two weeks to be back to normal but he came back from his own self destruct. The only reason it doesn't is because of the giant inescapable Ball. But like the darkness you can try and fight back with light based attacks. Immunity: Only real way to kill him is laser, Plasma, or Light based weaponry. '''Speed:' FTL (Made it from the tenth planet to Earth in a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class T (Threw Mt. Everest) | High Class Z '(Moved the Earth out of the way of a meteor.) '''Striking Strength: Class XMJ '(Destroyed a meteor twice the size of earth.) 'Durability: Galaxy level '(Took a punch that sent him to the tenth planet from Earth.) '''Stamina: High (takes hours to tire out.) Range: Planetary (Hit a target on Earth from the moon.) Standard Equipment: Darkness: He pulls this out of the ground from anywhere he is able to. Intelligence: 'Above Average '(Quick to make a plan during a fight after observing his opponents fighting style) | 'Supergenius '(He hacked the world's most unhackable computer.) Weaknesses: Though he is combat smart, he isn't smart in other fields like basic math. Can be pushed towards anger, which sometimes causes him to stop thinking rationally. Soul rip doesn't work on people who don't have souls. He is very peaceful, he wishes not to kill. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: Darkness strikes Knows 94 percent of all Martial Arts. Teleportation Darkness control can lift himself causing a type of flight. Clone Creation. Ultra Forms. Can throw Darkness in your body and control you like a puppet. Shadow Melt. (when his body goes to an untouchable Form.) Self Destruct. Feats * Speed destroy a nearby meteor about twice the size of our moon. * Survived 5 minutes inside a blue sun. * Destroys meteors bigger than Earth almost weekly. * Took a light hit strong enough to send him to our 10th planet. * Grabbed a rip in space and time and pushed it back together. Because that makes sense. * Punched a meteor to bits in a single shot. Category:Original Character Category:Unknown Tier Category:Incomplete Character Profiles Category:Humanoid Category:Magic